Un momento perfecto
by xDrizzle
Summary: Un pequeño relato de una tarde en la nueva vida de Ron y Hermione como novios. /Post DH


J.K. Rowling es la dueña de todo lo reconocible._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sintió los pasitos de Hermione acercándose a él y se giró de sopetón. Había perdido la noción del tiempo estudiando las fotos que reposaban sobre la chimenea y los muebles vecinos de la cálida sala de los Granger. Hermione frunció el ceño pero él se encogió de hombros.<p>

— ¿Qué hacías?— le preguntó cuando Ron no contestó nada a su mirada.

—Veía las fotos…— dijo indicando con la cabeza el montón de cuadros repartidos por la estancia —es que ya sabes, no se mueven, entonces son raras para mí— mintió. La verdad es que estaba disfrutando del rostro de Hermione, de bebé, de niña, y luego de joven en las diferentes fotografías. Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Bueno sí, son algo más aburridas pero mamá no las quita nunca— se rió y él la siguió.

—No son aburridas…— mintió otra vez, pero cuando Hermione lo miró fijo supo que había sido descubierto —está bien, sí lo son. Pero son bonitas— Hermione sonrió, un poco avergonzada —Bueno, no. Tú las haces bonitas.

—Ron…— Hermione se rió y sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban. Aunque llevaban saliendo juntos -y besándose a cada minuto- todo el verano, a ella aún le costaba asimilar los cumplidos que Ron a veces le decía, y se sonrojaba de forma estúpida cada vez que ella le pedía un beso o se le escapaba alguna declaración demasiado íntima, demasiado de pareja, porque se sentía extraño y eso de ser _pareja_ era complicado, sin embargo estaba absolutamente dispuesta a empezar a acostumbrarse.

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Es verdad— le dijo volteándose a ver otra vez las fotos. Tocó una y la tomó entre sus manos.

—Es un cumpleaños de papá… tuve que haber tenido…unos ocho años— le explicó Hermione, rozando con la yema de sus dedos la fotografía enmarcada que Ron sostenía entre sus manos —Mamá fue a retirarme ese día del colegio y cocinamos un pastel entre las dos. Fue divertido— sonrió.

—Pero te perdiste todas esas clases ¿no?— bromeó él y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Sí, pero valió la pena. Papá no había estado tan feliz en mucho tiempo.

—Y para ese entonces… ¿tú ya lo sabías? – le preguntó

— ¿Si era una bruja?— preguntó ella, él asintió —No, pero sabía que era diferente. Me pasaban… cosas raras constantemente. Le dije a mamá y me creyó. Pensó que era una niña índigo— Ron la miró completamente confundido.

— ¿Y qué se supone que es eso?— le preguntó algo espantado.

—Son niños que detectan el aura de la gente, es una especie de esoterismo. Pero yo sabía que no era eso, así que esperé a que pasaran más cosas. Eventualmente, sucedieron— contestó sonriente.

— ¿Cómo qué? – se interesó él. Ultimamente todo acerca de ella parecía el doble de interesante que antes. Intimidada por el interés que se delataba en los ojos de Ron, suspiró y hablo con voz fuerte.

—Pues… una vez estaba enojada en la escuela porque una compañera me había dicho algo feo y… su almuerzo explotó. Supe que había sido yo, pero no supe como lo hice— se carcajeó.

—Vaya, fuiste mala en algún tiempo ¿eh?— le sonrió él.

—No fue con intención— se rió ella —¿y tú siempre lo supiste?

—Es que en mi familia era casi obvio. Tenía cinco hermanos más que ya eran magos, entonces era obvio— contestó él, restándole importancia.

—Oh vamos, ¿tu mamá nunca te contó como se enteraron? Podrías haber sido un squib.

—Yo no sería un squib— dijo él rápido

—Pero… existía la posibilidad— ella lo miró con ojos esperanzados y él no tuvo más opción que contar su historia.

—Nunca fui tan llorón como Ginny, o como Bill y Charlie de bebé. Supongo que mamá tenía tanto trabajo con tantos niños que me acostumbré a no llorar por todo, así que no pasó igual como con Bill. Dicen que cada vez que lloraba explotaban vasos— Hermione se rió —Ni hablar de Ginny— ella volvió a reírse ligeramente y él continuó —Un día en que Charlie estaba cambiándome paños...— se sonrojó y Hermione le animó a continuar bufando ante su pausa —resbalé de la cama, seguramente él se distrajo, y bueno… digamos que levité o algo parecido. Pero no fue una celebración como lo fue con Neville— agregó de lo más normal. Ella sonrió y se sorprendió de encontrar sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Ron sintiéndose absolutamente cómoda en el acto.

—¿Y esta?— preguntó él mientras le enseñaba una nueva foto en la que salía ella sonriendo junto a sus padres en un bote.

—Es de las vacaciones en París— murmuró pero no dijo nada más. Ron bajó su rostro hasta la altura de Hermione y le dio un corto beso. Le sonrió.

— ¿Ya nos vamos?— le dijo mientras se giraba hacia la puerta. Ella miró al reloj y asintió. Tenían entradas para el cine y era la primera vez en toda la vida de Ron que entraría a uno. Hermione estaba emocionadísima de llevarlo por primera vez.

—Vamos o nos perderemos la película— dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo y se lo colocaba rápido. Ron la observó con detenimiento y una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sí... entonces… ¿a las once devuelta, verdad?— dijo con una sonrisa más grande en la cara, burlesca. Ella rodó los ojos.

—No le creas a papá y sus condiciones ridículas— dijo ella, sosteniéndole la mano y encaminándose a la salida.

— No es una condición ridícula. Creo que está bien— dijo él, una vez que estaban fuera del jardín de la casa. Hermione lo miró confundida.

—Vaya, Ronald Weasley respetando las reglas— soltó un bufido.

—Hermione Granger queriendo romperlas. ¿Qué te he hecho?— le dijo él imitando el tono de ella mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura. Ella se rió —Intentaremos no pasarnos de las once, no quiero problemas con tu papá, se tiene que encariñar conmigo— Hermione no pudo contener la carcajada que le subió hasta la garganta.

Mientras se acercaban al paradero de metal, le habló.

—Está bien, cumpliremos las reglas señor novio perfecto— Se sonrojó cuando la palabra _novio_ escapó sin querer de su boca, él pareció sorprendido también pero lo escondió tras una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?— le dijo él una vez que se sentó junto a ella en el frío asiento.

—Esperamos el bus— le sonrió.

—No sé si el autobús noctambulo corre aún. Y hay muggles por todas partes, Hermione— le reprendió él, horrorizado.

—No esperamos ese bus, esperamos un bus muggle para ir a un cine muggle, en nuestra primera salida muggle— Ron quiso rebatir pero en eso ella se puso de pie y agitó uno de sus brazos suavemente. Entonces él se dio cuenta que un enorme bus rojo de dos pisos se detenía frente a ellos. Hermione volteó.

—Vamos, sube— le animó, y él la siguió sintiendo todo el nervio de una nueva experiencia, pero la siguió como siempre, confiando en el criterio de Hermione. Ella pagó ambos boletos y fueron a sentarse en uno de las butacas que quedaban desocupadas.

Ron tenía los ojos muy abiertos, ella apretó su mano.

—No está tan mal ¿o sí?— le cuestionó. Ron negó con la cabeza.

—Demasiado lento, quizá— formuló con una sonrisa. Ella asintió y se recostó en su hombro. Sonriendo pasó el brazo por los hombros de ella y la atrajo para sí.

—Qué aburrido ser muggle— dijo Ron, luego de un rato mientras observaba a las personas de su alrededor.

—No si es lo que siempre has sido— dijo ella tranquila. Consideró que una vez más Hermione tenía más razón que él.

Aquella tarde resultó perfecta.

Ron se sorprendió que a pesar de que en su inicio criticó la lentitud del bus se molestó cuando llegaron y debió bajarse. Había disfrutado del paseo lento, del cuerpo de Hermione junto a él, de sus besos tibios y su conversación amena.

El cine era una cosa malditamente genial, y creía que desde ahora trabajaría sólo para comer y comprar entradas de cine. Le había fascinado. La pantalla gigante, los dulces, la película, los comerciales de otras cintas y hasta el tiempo de espera antes que empezara la película porque Hermione pareció excepcionalmente dispuesta a besarlo sin ningún problema en la oscuridad de la sala. Amaba el cine, ya lo había decidido como uno de los mejores inventos muggles. Junto con las películas, claro.

Qué bien se sentía caminar tomados de la mano sin necesidad de empuñar su varita en la otra, sin estar corriendo del peligro, sin tener que esconderse, sin preguntarse dónde diablos estaría Harry y sus familias. Sin preocupaciones y sin esconder lo que sentían por el otro.

Su mamá le había dicho que los primeros meses de noviazgo siempre eran los más hermosos, pero Hermione rogaba al cielo que fuera así por siempre, que Ron siempre fuera así de atento y amable porque sabía que ella siempre lo querría. Soltó un suspiro y sintió los ojos azules de su compañero clavarse en ella. Sentía como su mirada le ardía en el rostro y en el pecho, y se arrojó a sus brazos a besarlo. Le daba prácticamente lo mismo si en un par de meses más Ron se volvía un gruñón, o ella no soportaba más sus bromas tontas, o si es que de pronto la compañía del otro se les hacía innecesaria; no le importaba por ahora, porque en toda su vida, Hermione nunca había sido tan feliz, y esta vez no estaba permitido pensar en los porqué o en los peros que esa situación conllevaba, porque estaba enamorada. Y para eso, ella que había leído tanto, sabía que nadie había encontrado explicaciones.


End file.
